


Not so Silent Night

by NamelessEngine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Unwrapping a 'present'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessEngine/pseuds/NamelessEngine
Summary: Escaping from the enraged reprisal of the Crooked One after Alkaid’s reckless antagonizing of the Titan King on Mount Othrys, the newly married Potters take some time to take their mind off their latest near death experience. How do they choose to do so? Well, newlyweds are known for one thing aren’t they? And Pyrrha and Alkaid most certainly count as newlyweds.The full version of the omake featured in Chapter 21 of Consul of the Underworld: Grinding Phase (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12862799/21/Consul-of-the-Underworld-Grinding-Phase)





	Not so Silent Night

As the Potters rematerialized from Melinoe’s teleport after their narrow escape from Mount Othrys, they found themselves in Alkaid’s bedroom in the Underworld. It had been completely remodeled though. It was at least twice the size it used to be with new furniture added. A whole bunch of which Pyrrha recognized as stuff from the guest bedroom she used whenever she used to visit the Underworld. If she’d hazard a guess, her clothes and other things had also been moved in accordingly too.

“Looks like your Father did me a solid,” Pyrrha noted as she finished her quick survey of the room.

“Well, you are his daughter-in-law now,” Alkaid said as she sat on their new king sized bed and leaned back.

Sitting down next to her, Pyrrha couldn’t help gasping as the mattress sunk in and adjusted itself perfectly to her weight. It was fantastic, even better than the one they had back at home.

“This bed-”

“Is insanely comfortable,” ‘Kaidy agreed. “And soothing.”

“Are you still shook up about what happened?”

“Did you feel the strength of his presence? Of course, I am.”

Pyrrha had. The presence of the King of the Titans when he’d stirred had pressed down on her like a ton of bricks. It had driven the air from her lungs, making breathing difficult and filled her with a sense of dread that caused her to break out in a cold sweat. Though since she didn’t seem to be the target of the Crooked One’s ire, it seemed she’d gotten off lightly.

Taking hold of Alkaid’s trembling hands in her own, the daughter of Ares gave them a comforting squeeze. “Relax, we’re safe now. He can’t hurt you.”

“Yeah, ‘Kaidy relax.” Melinoe said her head, and only her head, materializing above them in midair. “Wicked ol’ Grandfather can’t hurt you here. We won’t let him.”

“Thanks Mel, Py.” Alkaid said with a genuine smile. “So Mel, what’s brought you.”

“Just wanted to let you lovebirds know that the Ball is in four hours and Father  _ expects  _ you to be there.  _ Both of you. _ So whatever you do, be ready by then.”

“Will do, sister.” ‘Kaidy said with a nod.

“Have fun,” the goddess teased as her head vanished, leaving the newlyweds alone.

“So we have four hours to get ready huh?” Pyrrha asked, her mind thinking on what they needed to do to prepare for the festivities.

She didn’t get far before Alkaid used their still joined hands to pull her flush against her.

“I can think of something to do to fill all that free time,” the sorceress whispered huskily against the increasingly flushed skin of Pyrrha’s neck.

What followed was a slow, tender coupling as the two women made sweet love to each other. Lavishing their spouse in love and comfort, something they both needed, even Pyrrha, after the trying time at Mount Othrys. One round was not enough though, and they were gearing up for another, more playful go at it.

Which was why Pyrrha found herself in the bathroom, waiting for Alkaid’s permission to reenter the bedroom. Her wife had a ‘present’ for her and was setting it up.

_ I wonder what it could be.  _ The redhead thought excitedly, her imagination jumping from one insane idea to another. It was hard to predict with ‘Kaidy. Her bedroom presents could range from risque to downright Melinoe levels of debauchery if left unchecked.

Not that there was anything wrong with that of course. Well the former at least, the latter… Well, let’s just say that going overboard was a charitable description at times.

“Pyrrha~!” The husky voice of Alkaid called out, “Come on in~!”

Bracing herself for anything, the daughter of war compiled.

She was greeted with the sight of Alkaid lying on the bed, in a relaxed, sensual repose. That was normal. What  _ wasn’t  _ normal were the colorful red and green ribbons that hugged her hourglass figure like a second skin. She was technically fully covered up, but the ribbons were so completely flush with her skin that they left nothing to the imagination. All in all, it made for the most breathtaking view.

“Come unwrap your present, Py.” Alkaid cooed, invitingly, cocking her finger in a come hither gesture.

Swallowing hard, Pyrrha was more than happy to oblige.

Stalking over to the bed like a predator, in moments she was straddling her wife. Reaching down with shaky hands, she tore the ribbon covering her wife’s chest allowing her large bosom to jiggle free from their bonds.

“So you’re going to play it rough, huh?” ‘Kaidy teased with half-lidded eyes.

Pyrrha’s reply was to palm both perfectly shaped mammaries and begin fondling them with excitement, as if they were a toy from Santa. Her fingers sinking into the flesh, she leaned down and kissed the mounds all over with trails of wet kisses. As she lavished the breasts with attention, she felt ‘Kaidy’s nipples harden against her palms and she moved to tweak them just like her wife loved.

“Oh!” ‘Kaidy cooed as her back arched upward. She was clearly enjoying the little roughhousing.

Encouraged by her moans and mewls, Pyrrha tugged the nipples as she leaned up and took the ribbon around Alkaid’s neck between her teeth and tore it away just to suckle on her swan-like neck.

“You’re behaving like an overeager schoolboy.” ‘Kaidy said in between her gasping moans. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You don’t like it?” Pyrrha asked, freezing and leaning up as her grip loosened.

“No! Don’t stop.” ‘Kaidy whined and eyed her as she nibbled her lower lip. “I was just commenting that you were acting a little out of character.”

Pyrrha just shrugged, as she adjusted her position so she now loomed over Alkaid’s groin where the paper was satisfyingly dark and damp. “You gave me a present. You know how I am with presents.”

“Ah,” Alkaid said, with a hint of excitement. “So you’re going for the main course?”

Pyrrha just smirked and while firmly maintaining eye contact with her wife, shoved two fingers through the ribbons and directly into Alkaid’s hungry vagina.

“Oh~!” Alkaid moaned as the daughter of Ares began fingering her. “Mm, open it!”

“Nah, gotta try and guess what it is.” Pyrrha teased in reply as she curled the digits she had inside her wife just right to get a buck from her lovely hips.

“T-That’s cruel.” Kaidy panted as she tried to buck into her digits again.

The redhead could be cruel, true. But the looks that flashed across her wife’s face as she slowly peaked? Oh, she relished them. If gaining the privilege to see them required being a little cruel then the redhead would happily pay the price.

They however were just the appetizer and having had enough of winding Alkaid up, Pyrrha got right to business. Tearing away the ribbon protecting the brunette’s crotch, she exposed her glistening folds even as she carefully added another finger to those thrusting enthusiastically into her lover’s slit. 

Pushing her hand forward, her fingers worked their delicate magic as Alkaid’s breath hitched several times until the redhead flicked her lover’s clitoris with her thumb. This was the last straw for her wife, already on a high from their previous round of lovemaking, and she came undone.

“Ah! Shit, yes yes! Urgh! Oh!” The brunette rambled as her cries gave way to wordless howls of ecstasy. 

Her job done, Pyrrha leaned back and just watched with satisfaction as her wife arched and writhed in orgasmic spasms as her climax rocked through her body.

_ This is quite the sight.  _ The daughter of Ares mused.  _ I so glad I’m the only one with the privilege to see it. _

She was so distracted with feeling proud of herself, that she missed it when a now breathlessly panting ‘Kaidy’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of her own. She only noticed something was going on when her wife jerked on her arm hard and pulled her down onto the bed. Disorientated, she barely noticed as Alkaid moved herself so she was the one straddling over her body.

This gave Pyrrha a beautiful view of Alkaid’s body, only slightly obstructed by the tattered ribbons still hanging from her frame. Though she forgot all about them, or the way ‘Kaidy’s breasts were hanging down invitingly, when the other woman moved a knee between her legs.

“You are so excitable, but I want to see your precious face as you climax too, love.” The breathless tone made Pyrrha gulp, but her body swelled with excitement nonetheless.

“Now be a good girl and cum for me.” Alkaid licked her lips as her knee started to move up and down, the speed picking up slowly as the brunette’s smile grew wider.

The friction was insanely pleasurable, the feel of the ribbons growing increasingly soaked in her own love juices and as they tore, ‘Kaidy’s own flesh, was stirring her increasingly to a boil. The fact that she was pinned by her physically weaker partner just added another thrill to the mix.

_ I guess it’s true. We women do like being dominated sometimes.  _ Pyrrha thought moments before her mind blanked out and she lost it to pleasure as Alkaid put just a little bit of weight on her clit.

The end result was an explosion of ecstasy that washed away all reason, as Pyrrha unleashed a primal cry that might have been an attempt to call out her wife’s name.

“You tore the sheets,” Alkaid said with a laugh as Pyrrha regained her wits, blinking out the spots from her eyes.

“Y-Your fault,” the redhead replied breathlessly, her chest going up and down.

“Didn’t deny it,” the brunette agreed. “You up for one last go?”

“Want to finish together?”

“Always,” Alkaid said as she began to maneuver herself into position.

“I’m game,” Pyrrha replied as she followed suit.

With the ease of practice, the newlyweds carefully positioned themselves so their vaginas met in a sensual kiss and their clits rubbed against each other.

“P-Perfect fit,” Alkaid said, panting at what must have been the pleasure of their sensitive flesh meeting.

Pyrrha’s response was to move her hips, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“Eager much,” the daughter of Hades said in a pleasured hiss even as she moved to match her wife’s pace.

For a short while, both women were quiet and the room was filled by nothing more than the sound of their bodies rubbing against each other and their own pleasurable whimpers.

As the one who most recently came off a orgasm, it was no surprise that it was Pyrrha that neared the edge once more first.

“I’m a-almost there. Just a little m-more.” Pyrrha stammered out in a rush, picking up the pace as she did. Staring down as their slick folds grinded together, the daughter of Ares was almost hypnotised by the beauty of the sight.

Matching her wife’s pace, Alkaid brought a clenched fist to her mouth and bit down on it lightly.

_ She’s close too. _

The increased pace was exactly what they both needed, and within moments they were both crying out as they reached the brink of climax.

“I’m cumming!” Pyrrha yelled shamelessly as she reached over and squeezed ‘Kaidy’s tits to give her the extra boost she knew her lover needed to catch up so they could cum together.

“Me too!” ‘Kaidy shouted, as she threw her head back in ecstasy. “Oh gods! Yes~!”

Almost as one, both women’s voices were stripped of all coherency by intense pleasure and they screamed out in wordless pleasure.

In the afterglow they lay there with their legs tangled together in a mess and panting harshly as they struggled to catch their breath once more. Much to Pyrrha’s surprise, it was Alkaid who recovered first and disentangling herself, she leaned over and kissed her chastely. Their passion sated for the time being, this peck was instead filled with nothing but pure love.

For a while, they just stayed like that, snuggled close, the tattered ribbons and spoiled sheet shifting under them and exchanging the occasional loving kiss.

“Mm, next time, you pick the theme. Whatever you want.” Alkaid said when they were both mostly recovered.

Still basking in the delight of their sensual afterglow, Pyrrha nodded.

“I’ll knock your socks off.” She promise


End file.
